White ink on black paper:
by Nene-koi
Summary: Basically, it's derived of PURPLE-Y's 'Bloody Ballads and Pure White paper to write on.' I love you, Purple.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note. If I did, Raito and L would be sexxin' it up all night long.

Mhmm, that's right.

.:*-Start!

He was looking at me.

I saw him. Blood red eyes peering at me through an open window. I kept it on the down-low though, having only stared back at the eyes once.

These were the cold-hearted, black-blooded eyes of my darkest nightmares. They haunted me ever since I could remember.

"Nene-koi..Stop running..~" The voice would whisper teasingly before busting into a fit of laughter. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I would run, as always. Run, and never find anywhere to go. I would always wake-up. Tonight's dream was different, however.

I was running still, with him always laughing, and mumbling something about my real name, which of course, I will not expose.

I tripped and fell. I don't remember what it was that I fell on, exactly, but I fell into the man's arms. In his _arms._

I never forgot about it. Even to this day.

"Gevanni." I mumbled softly under my breath, eyes darting up towards the man who was young, looked slightly english. Nowhere near Japanese, though he might be. You never know with people, nowadays.

"Yes, Near?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Can you excuse me for a moment..? I must change into my other clothes.." I piped, rising to a stand to totter out of the room, closing the door behind me. I was quick, but normal. I don't like people seeing me walk.

As I was walking, however, the eyes watched me, followed me, then darted away, perhaps to the window leading to my bedroom.

Damn it.

As I was pulling my pajama-top on, buttoning up the round, white buttons, I heard a creak, and a shift of fabric. I turned my head to notice a scrawny man making his way through my window. My eyes went from surprise, to realization.

"Beyond..!" I almost exclaimed loudly. He pressed his hand against my mouth, reminding me to be silent without words. The walls are paper-thin in my room. Anyone can hear me, even when I whisper, if you're listening hard enough.

"Shh..Nene-koi.."

Red eyes turned from dangerous to warm and welcoming. I grinned. "I missed you.." I whispered softly, wrapping my arms around his stomach.

Damn me and being short.

"I missed you too, but you have to be quiet. Remember, the walls...?" The shinigami-eyed man trailed-off, pointing abruptly towards the wall to my right. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just be as quiet as possible." Beyond warned, raising a delicate, placid finger to his lips. "Very quiet."

"Hai."

"I can only be here for a while, you know that, right? I can't take you away like I used to.." I nodded softly, though I seem discouraged. I'd always hated when he would bring that up.

_Damn_ it.

"Near? Is everything okay in there..?" I heard a knock on the door and the familiar sound of Gevanni's voice, my obsidian eyes peering at the wood of the door. "Yeah! I'm okay.. I'm just getting ready for a nap. Don't come in!"

I still stood there in my half-naked glory.

Beyond smirked.

..Shit.

"You need help getting your clothes on...?" The murderer had asked me, turning to grab my pajama pants. "I can do it myself.." I whispered, glaring at him slightly, though my glare was half-assed and obviously fake.

"_Mmhmm._"

FffffFFF. I hate that noise.

He slipped my pajama pants over my pale legs, tugging the elastic around my waist. "Hey-! I said I could take care of it..!" I slightly scoffed at the man. He only smirked.

"Looks like you can't, seeing as you were half-naked. Do you like being pantsless around me..?" Beyond whispered into my ear, smirking intently.

Oh God.

"Shutup..! I was getting dressed!"

"And how was I supposed to know you weren't using that as an excuse?"

"...."

"HAH."

"Shutup!!"

"Say pleease.."

"NO."

"I'll give you a kiiss.."

"You'll just end-up kissing me anyways..!"

"..Please say please?"

"NO!"

"I love youu.."

"I love you too."

"Then say please."

SHOVE.

"Ow!" Beyond hissed. He was faking it, I don't hit that hard.

Damn.

"That hurt.." He spat, kissing my cheek and swinging me up into his arms, setting me down on the pure white sheets of my bed.

"I have to leave pretty soon.." Noo...

I hate those words, but they sounded so sweet coming from him.

_DAMN_ it!

A few minutes passed where he just sat there, smiling and softly stroking my hair. I was growing tired. "Beyond..."

"I hate to leave you.."

"Beyond..no.."

"I'm sorry, Nene-koi.."

"Beyond.." I grabbed onto his black shirt.

"I love you.." He laced his words with love, kissing my cheek and removing his shirt as I drifted off into slumber. "Sleep well, Nene-koi.."

He set the shirt down ontop of my shoulders, scribbling a quick note and pinning it to my blanket, and crawling out of the window, shutting it.

I woke-up a few minutes later, snuggling into the shirt. As I turned to roll-over, I heard a 'ffshh'. The sound of paper, I presume.

Well, excuse me, I don't have the time to distinguish the full ontomonowhatever of the sound of paper, so just hold on, okay?

Sheesh.

I grasped the small note in my tiny hands, glazing my eyes over the words.

"I love you.

-Purple."

I had originally given him the nickname 'Purple' from a phone conversation.

He'd found-out my middle name was Gevanii, (Not to be confused with Gevanni) and decided to call me by my full name.

So, because he didn't have a full name, I make-shifted a middle name.

Purple was the first thing to come to mind.

Ahh, sweet memories..

I smiled at the note and silently went back to my slumber, clutching onto the pillow.

"Near..?" I mumbled, stepping-into the young adult's room. He was really asleep.

I brushed back my dark hair, examining his pale frame. My eyes immediately darted to the dark thing draped over his shoulders, as well as paper in his hand.

No.

NO.

Immediately, I found myself in an outrage..--

Stop!-*:.

Thanks for reading! This is actually my first piece of fanfiction. Lol.


End file.
